


One day you will understand

by m_p_kal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: It's a known fact that Gemini coven has a way of picking their leader, the Merge but that's not the only special thing about the covenSoulmates Fic





	One day you will understand

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't think I have to explain myself, you feel the same way as I do
> 
> This is my way of coping with IT though I have hope that everything's gonna be okay 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> P.s. this is unedited so expect a lot of mistakes
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @supereffingirl

 

 

 

> _**The Merge**  is a powerful ritual performed as a practiced tradition by the Gemini Coven that determined who will be their next leader. It takes place in the Gemini Coven when two twins reach their 22nd birthday. _
> 
> _Due to the twins being the first in line for the leadership of the coven, they are required to perform Merging, through which their strength would be merged together and all of their combined magic would be absorbed by one twin. The stronger twin survives the spell and is empowered by their magic as well as the magic of their twin. The weaker twin, however, is drained of their magic and dies. (Source The tvd wiki)_
> 
> _The above ritual is the most famous in the coven though it's not the only special thing in it. Soul-_
> 
>  

 

I can't keep reading, what is this? Why is Dr. Saltzman writing this, twins? Are Lizzie and Josie apart of that coven? Are they.... are they? God please no...

 

I started panicking... no It was just research nothing else, just research... but what if?

 

I had to do something, I had to know

 

I took my phone out and called my mother but after a few minutes of her not answering I hang up

 

My head was going to explode, I couldn't lose Josie, I just couldn't 

 

I heard a knock on my door and immediately stood up to hide my log of all the entries made by the pens, no-one can find out of it

 

After hiding it I said enter and there she comes in, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life

 

From the very first moment I met her during my first day in the Salvatore School, I couldn't help but fall for her, just one look and I was a goner

 

We easily became friends after a while, it wasn't that difficult to get enamored by her shyness and cuteness and in a month we became a couple, without anyone knowing because Josie wasn't out yet

 

It was difficult to sneak around just to be together and having a sister like Lizzie Saltzman, it became twice that hard to have some alone time 

 

She always seeked Josie help for even the slightest thing, like losing a shoe( it was under the bed). You think I am exaggerating, but boy that girl is just... too much 

 

And then came the sad part Josie just couldn't say no to her. She ditched me so many times to go help her sister with something important that turned out to be just menial but still even all the frustration and let down from Josie I just couldn't stop loving her, it was inevitable

 

I smiled as soon as she entered the room and came to give me a kiss, but it wasn't my normal smile that came whenever I saw her that entry has scared me I don't know how to handle it. I need to find out where was my mother?

 

"Hey Penny you ok?"

 

I turned my head to her and gave her my most sincere at the moment smile I could muster 

 

"Yeah Jojo everything's fine. I was just calling my mom and she isn't answering so am just a little worried nothing else. How come you came? Didn't Lizzie have something to slave you with..."

 

"Penelope... just stop it ok, you know I have to help her, she is my sister. Please let's just  not fight today its your birthday and I want you, us, to be happy ok? I have already planned everything for today and it's going to be amazing yeah?"

 

I smiled more genuinely this time, I just couldn't stay mad with her, she was too cute 

 

"Ok but if..." 

 

She stopped me before I could finish my sentence by kissing me passionately. I didn't want to separate but oxygen was a thing

 

"Nothing will keep me from you today okay?nothing it's your sweet 16 and I am going to make it the most magical birthday ever, just you wait"

 

I put my forehead against hers trying to keep her close, watching her directly in the eyes seeing the genuine honesty she was giving me

 

"Ok... what time do you want me to be ready? Casual, formal?"

 

"Hmm... I think 7 is a good hour don't you think and formal like I said it's your sweet 16 you deserve to be treated like a princess, though I have request. I want you to wear the cape it makes you look so... Yeah. Anyways I have to go and make everything ready. Hey you sure you don't want to do something with your friends? I don't want to keep you captive..."

 

"Nah... I just want to spend today with you and be happy... that's all... just you with me"

 

She gave me the brightest smile she had ever given me and stepped forward to kiss me, tenderly 

 

I loved that girl so much

 

"Ok have to go, 7 be ready, love you"

 

"Love you too Jojo"

 

〄 · 〄 · 〄

 

7 past... 8 past... 9 past and Josie never showed up

 

I was sitting in my bed looking in the wall, feeling so defeated

 

She didn't come... She didn't even sent me a text to tell me anything, she just stood me up

 

I couldn't even say I was surprised, she always did that

 

Lizzie always came first... in everything 

 

Tears were beginning to swell in my eyes when my phone started ringing. The hope I felt that was Josie fell away when I saw the name on my screen 

 

"Hey mom... thank you... Yeah I had a great time... Yeah I will come soon, I missed you too... oh yeah I wanted to ask you something about a paper... Yeah it has to do with the Gemini coven... Yeah there are not that many books describing it here so thought you would know more... Yeah can you tell me more about it... Yeah... And do you k ow anyone from that coven I could ask more about... "

 

By the end of that conversation I just had shut off... it was true... 

 

"... _your friend Josie is a part of that coven maybe you should ask her..."_

 

 〄 · 〄 · 〄

 

 I broke up with Josie 

 

It was the worst thing I have ever done in my life. I felt so sick, I wanted to puke the moment my mouth uttered those words. The look on Josie's face didn't make things better

 

But the most disheartening thing of them all was that she didn't even fight for us, she just accepted and just left

 

She didn't fight

 

I had to do it, I have to make her stronger, I have to make her less dependent on Lizzie, I wasn't going to stay and watch her die when she turned 22

 

I changed after that day, I became hard, bitchy and always but always showed my bad attitude towards Lizzie, but things turned unexpected even when I was right Josie kept defending her 

 

6 months had passed and still everything was the same, Josie behind Lizzie's shadow and her resentment towards me had grown. I was now Satan, the evil one but I endured for her 

 

A lot of things had changed during those months 

 

Mythical monsters started attacking the school after some guy stole a dagger and those attacks kept happening every other day

 

That guy, Landon, came with a wolf named Rafael who for some kind of reason Josie took a liking in, but so did Lizzie apparently, shocking 

 

Things kept happening but I saw a change in Josie's attitude and I liked it, she was coming through, slowly, but she was 

 

Until the night her 16 birthday happened and an unexpected visitor came, her dead mom, well biological mom, her other mom Caroline who have bir- nevermind let's just skip this part it's just a complicated thing

 

I wanted to be there for her, when we were together I had dreamt of how we would celebrate her birthday, but you know what happened

 

But I wanted to close that night so I offered to escort her but she wasn't ready even though she had started hours ago getting ready... well probably helping Lizzie getting ready 

 

I once again reminded her that she needed to be her own person and I guess she followed my advice but things went downhill

 

Her mom, well biological mom, buried her alive and Hope, MG and I went to rescue her, thankfully arriving on time too 

 

I was so scared, I almost lost her, without even the Merge being a problem, she could die from anything out there, we are supernatural beings and there were many dangers out there 

 

That only made me change my mind on some if my plans for Josie. I couldn't stay away from her any longer, I needed her like I needed air, so I did something 

 

I kissed her... After a very passionate speech about the selfless and the selfish, me and her... But still things didn't go the way I wanted them

 

She left to be with her mother for a couple of weeks, the trauma was too much, she needed some space, from everything

 

But I would wait...

 

As the days went by I noticed some changes in my wrist, there were some kind of dots appearing which was weird and concerning, I didn't know what was happening. I went home and neither my mom knew what was happening 

 

She thought that maybe someone was playing a prank on me but I really didn't think so. Something has happened that I didn't understand, I would have to do some research

 

〄 · 〄 · 〄

 

The twins were back but Josie was avoiding me and I couldn't take it, it was becoming harder to be away from her, I just couldn't... 

 

I had a talk with my mom, I told her everything, about Josie, about just everything 

 

It was such a cathartic moment for me, I had taken it off my chest I felt slightly lighter but not by much 

 

She asked me if I wanted to leave the school, she had been offered a position but it was all  the way over to Europe, Belgium 

 

I told her no for now because I wanted to try one more time for Josie 

 

I wrote her a letter, telling her that my mom got a job in Belgium and that she asked me to go but I didn't want to because I loved her and I would not if she gave me a chance to be together again, to at least give me a sign that she wants me too, just a sign

 

But after a few days she still hasn't even given it a glimpse... so I give up, I can't keep going like this, I need to put myself for once above everything and everyone else

 

I called my mom and things were planne. She got me a ticket and called Dr. Saltzman to request the transfer to an all witch school in Belgium 

 

Everything was settled I just needed to say my goodbyes, my actual goodbyes to Josie, which was going to be hard, heartbreaking at least on my part at this time period I didn't think she cares that much for me anymore or even ever, at least not as much as I do

 

Sigh...

 

Today was my last day, the last time I would be near her and I just wanted to spend it with her dusk till dawn but the Miss Mystic Falls pageant happened this afternoon and apparently she was a contestant even though she thought it was misogynistic, anarchaic stop enabling it (yeah I know it's bad but I read it on her diary) but even though she wanted to win she once again became the scraping goat and took part just for Lizzie, to make her win

 

Even when her sister had to step down because of very valuable reasons she didn't choose Josie to be her replacement winner she chose Hope and Josie still didn't do anything

 

I still wanted my last day to be a happy one so I talked to MG, who was Josie's escort to the pageant and asked him to let me take his place. After some convincing and bribe, that guy lives for comic books, he agreed so off I was 

 

Dancing with Josie, just being close to her was intoxicating for me even when she "accidentally" tripped I caught her because I would never let her get hurt, I wanted her to be happy and alive

 

I still urged her to maybe read the letter but when I met her later she still hadn't and that left me slightly bitter so I did a thing... a bad good thing

 

I told Landon, who I actually spoke for the first time that moment about what I read on the log from Hopes diary about his mother

 

I felt awful afterwards but at the moment well...

 

After there I went to my room finally packed my suitcase, my last suitcase, I had already packed all my other things the previous few days 

 

My room was so bare... It was like when I first came to the school, I thought at some point I had traveled in the past and Josie will come in to accompany me to dinner like that first night 

 

So many memories in this room, memories with Josie, I will never forget but still it was too painful to remember and from what was happening I would lose her, she would die unless something happened 

 

Nevermind it wasn't my problem anymore I was leaving a few hours and I would move on, forget, pass it

 

I got ready for the pageant and when I arrived at the stairs Josie was already in line to go down and let me just tell you my breath was taken away, she was so beautiful, I wanted to pull her in my arms but I knew that nothing would happen so I just went beside her and played the perfect escort. I even tried one last time to make her change her mind about the pageant and at least even in the last minute just give it a try and win but yet again she did what Lizzie ordered her to

 

I couldn't not tell her a clue me leaving not that she would do anything, she didn't care 

 

I left her there and went back to my room to change I needed to leave sooner than later I couldn't stand this anymore, a couple more hours spent in the airport weren't going to hurt me, I just needed to leave

 

I changed clothes and got ready to leave... when I was at the door I turned and took one last look at my room, a room filled with most of my favorite and worst memories, this is where everything happened 

 

I let my eyes wander for a few more seconds and then closed the light and took the path for the office to leave the keys to my room and then off to the front door to finish this journey in my life 

 

But alas, the last moment, the moment I was about to exit the door she showed up

 

She finally read the letter, too late

 

She asked me not to leave and I just couldn't be bitter so I said everything I wanted to say to her the good and the bad

 

I had tormented myself whether to tell her about her impeding future or not but I just couldn't not warn her, she deserved to know, she deserved to have a chance to change, to fight and I would do it, I would give her that fighting chance because I couldn't bear the thought of her being dead, I needed her alive, even if I was far away from her

 

I gave her the log and hopefully this time she will read it and not dismiss it like she did with the letter 

 

I couldn't not break apart, I was leaving the love of my life, because I knew she was it for me even though she didn't want me

 

I kissed her one last time and told her the words I wanted to tell her every single time since the break up

 

"I love you Jojo. I love you with all my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart..."

 

And then I left not once looking back because I knew I would break and go back

 

The car ride to the airport was spent with me silently crying, the driver was giving me pitiful looks but I didn't even care, my heart was broken 

 

I was early so I just spent my time wondering around he airport not wanting to sit down because I knew I would wallow 

 

After some time it was finally time to depart and I did never once looking back

 

 〄 · 〄 · 〄

 

3 months have passed and I still hadn't moved on the slightest bit

 

The school was ok. They had more ooffensive magic classes which I took to the liking a lot, I needed to break stuff to contain my anger, frustration, just everything happening in my life 

 

I can't say that I had made any close friends, like Milton was to me, but I still had some acquaintances. On the opposite there a lot of horny ladies that just kept looking at me like I was a piece of meat and in other situations I would give it a try and give myself to them but I just couldn't, she still was stuck in my heart, she was like a special kind of parasite that only sucked me 

 

Anyways things were normal, well as normal as can be, when a visitor came and changed everything 

 

I was leisurely walking to my next class when I got called to the office because I had a visitor apparently 

 

Who would come visit me? 

 

Well let me tell you my surprise when I saw the person who was standing in front of me  

 

Caroline Forbes, Josie's mother

 

She heard me walking in and before I could utter a word she said with a serious look that we need to talk, privately

 

"We can go to my room if you want"

 

"Lead the way"

 

The walk to my room was spent in silence but my mind kept spinning with thoughts. What was she doing here? Was everything ok? Was Josie ok? Is she gonna kill me for telling Josie about the Merge?

 

When we finally arrived I let her go first and followed after taking a deep breath to calm down which didn't really help at all

 

I went inside, left my bag on the table and turned towards her. She was watching my every move with a very calculated look, analysing me 

 

After a few more minutes of just that she sighed and just stepped forward to sit on my bed. She put her head in her hands and looked down defeated 

 

I couldn't take any longer I was the first to speak 

 

"What happened? Is Josie ok?"

 

She turned to me and with a more defeated look she started explaining 

 

"She has changed so much, she is not the same, my baby is in so much pain I don't know what to do anymore. The knowledge of her maybe impending death doesn't come close to how she is feeling because of your absence. She misses you Penelope and I know, she told me, what you have endured because of everything but I have to ask you if you maybe would consider coming back..."

 

I cut her off 

 

"Ms Forbes stop, just stop. I... you don't know what I've endured, you don't know the heartbreak I had to go through because of everything, I did everything for her but when I needed her she just vanished, made her priorities straight, even when I gave her a chance to maybe give me just a glimpse she wanted me she didn't, I'm sorry but I can't all I want is to move on and forget. And even if I did come back I wouldn't be able to handle watching her die, I can't " a few tears fell from my eyes

 

"I understand, I know a thing or two about heartbreak myself, like I said I know, Josie told me everything, well I had to take it out of her with a spoon but she did talk and let me tell you she loves you, a lot... no no let me finish... The moment you left she changed, she didn't speak at all to her sister not a word, she even changed rooms, she moved to your previous one and just broke down. She was like that for days and when she read the log, by the way thank you so much for that, she became so angry at anything and everything, let's just say there isn't a spot at the school that isn't a little seared..."

 

I laughed a little at that she always loved to burn stuff, I don't complain I got a fabulous new look from it

 

"...Yeah she loves her fire a little too much, but she just isn't the same. I am just so worried about her and all my research for a solution for the Merge is taking most of my time and I can't be there with her and you are the only one who I honestly think could help her at this point..."

 

Wait she said she was searching for a cure for the merge? Is that possible? Could there be even a slight chance for the ritual to not happen?

 

"Wait Ms Forbes you are saying that there might be a cure, a spell something to fix this?"

 

"I haven't found anything yet but I have some source that say that it is possible, I just haven't found anything and it's so frustrating. All this time I spent away from my girls I did it to search for something to save them but even after all this time I haven't. I just need to know that at least they are okay and the only way I can think for Josie to be happy is you. Please consider it"

 

She could be safe, it might come to the point that the ritual wouldn't happen at all

 

I had to make a decision and I already knew what it would be

 

"I have a preposition for you..."

 

〄 · 〄 · 〄

 

**5 years later**

 

5 years have passed and we still haven't found a very certain possibility to prevent the Merge, there was a solution but it was a last kind of choice. One of the twins had to die and become a vampire and I didn't want to even think that possibility

 

We had 3 months till the twins birthday. Things were starting to get more stressful but Caroline and I never gave up. Right now we were in an ancient dead warlocks library and we were trying to find something even a crumb 

 

I was reading a book about the different kind of customs in ancient covens, which the Gemini were a part of and I found the entry about the damned ritual but this time it wasn't just a standard description it had a whole paragraph explaining it and there was some kind of symbol that I couldn't understand but looked kind of familiar to ne. I immediately called Caroline to come over and showed it to her. It was starting to get hot in here, I pulled my sleeves up

 

"Penelope it says here that some of the people that were apart of the coven had a very special ability, not exactly, but they had the ability to find the other half of their souls by this particular symbol that was distributed on a certain part if their body, it would appear when one of the pair had reached their 16th birthday as some dots but would become clearer by the time the other pair would turn the same age and forward and it be complete when they become one... One? Does this mean that they merged in a different way? But does one of the twins even have this particular sym-..."

 

She trailed off and I just turned my head to see what had distracted her, she was looking at my wrist particular the part were my cuff was that hid that prank tattoo I got when I was... 

 

Wait... I looked at the book and realised why that symbol looked familiar, I looked towards Caroline and she had tears in her eyes. I took off off the cuff that I only took off when taking a bath and lo and behold half of the symbol from the book was there.

 

Did this mean that Josie was my other half? Or worse Lizzie... no didn't even want to entertain that thought at all 

 

Caroline burst into tears, we might have just found a cure for the merge but what would be the cost

 

〄 · 〄 · 〄

 

We were back, back to Mystic Falls

 

I hadn't been back at all since the day I stepped my foot on the plane to Belgium 

 

Everything looked the same yet so much different

 

New stores, New faces( not that I knew that many still) the only thing that I saw was the same was the grill and I was happy for that 

 

Another thing that stayed the same was the Salvatore School... Even though there were several supernatural beings in there, trouble, there wasn't a single change to the building

 

Nostalgia hit hard...

 

"Ready?"

 

I turned towards Caroline and gave her a look that simply showed are you serious right now or are you just playing with my emotions but still nodded 

 

We stepped inside and another wave of nostalgia hit me. Everything was the same

 

I saw some familiar people that being the teachers, Emma in particular, she came over and hugged Caroline and then gave an even tighter hug to me and said she missed me 

 

Her and Dr Saltzman had started dating after she broke up with Dorian. I mean even I who was away knew that those two would eventually get together and I was happy for them

 

After some small talk we headed towards the office to talk Dr Saltzman about our findings and I was sweating bullets. How would he react? My heart was beating so fast

 

I knocked the door and after a soft come in we stepped in and my breath was immediately taken, she was there

 

Our eyes met and an explosion of emotions immediately surfaced in me

 

She looked so tired and defeated but still she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life 

 

She was looking all over my face, my body like she didn't believe I was really there, that she was dreaming. When she looked me in the eyes a tear fell and I just wanted to take it away take all the pain away

 

It felt like I could keep staring her for eternity but I felt a nudge from Caroline and came back to my senses. I broke the eye contact very reluctantly and greeted Dr Saltzman while still giving furtive looks at her, I don't think I could stop even if the world was ending. Not that I was the only one, she did the same. It was like we were teenagers once again

 

"Caroline, Penelope it's good to see you. Josie that will be all, I'll see you later for dinner"

 

Josie gave him such a look I thought she would ignalusa him to burnt crisps. It was obvious she didn't want to leave but the three of us had a very serious conversation to have so Caroline decided to meddle a little

 

"Honey don't worry we'll be here and come to dinner later right Penelope?"

 

Josie's head shifted back to me and she was looking at me with very much anticipation and nervousness

 

"Yeah yeah we'll stay..."

 

With that she just gave a nod but her eyes never left mine. She started walking towards the door which was beside me and our hands touched when she passed leaving a slight tremor throughout my whole body. Was that how it felt to be close with your other half?I had no doubt about her being it for me...

 

I heard a cough in front of me and came back to my senses. It was time to talk

 

〄 · 〄 · 〄

 

When Dr Saltzman heard that we might have found a way to prevent the Merge he jumped up and hugged us, we gave him the book that contained the cure and he immediately started reading, me watching nervously

 

When he finished he was looking at us wearily the defeated look back on his face 

 

"But how can know if this is true, the twins haven't shown me any tattoos, marks they have so it's a slight chance that this might be real"

 

Caroline gave me a look and I pulled me sleeve up to show the mark to him and his eyes lit up

 

"You... it's the same... you are... oh Penelope..."

 

He came over and hugged tight and started bawling his eyes out

 

"Thank you... Thank you..."

 

"Dr Saltzman I need to talk to Josie about this and I don't know if she will agree..."

 

"Why do you need only to Josie? It could be Lizzie instead..."

 

"I'm gonna cut you off right away and just say there is no way in he'll that would be true, so if you'll excuse me I have someone I need to talk something about. See you later Caroline"

 

I stepped out the door and started my search for Josie 

 

I was so dreading this conversation, I didn't know if after all this time she felt something for me, even something little was enough for me

 

My search wasn't that long I found her in the first few minutes since she was just a few steps away from the entrance to the office,

 

Our eyes once again locked and sparks flew 

 

I couldn't move but Josie seemed to finally snapping out of it because in a blink she was in front of me and taking my face in her  hands, caressing gently, delicately like I was a fine piece of porcelain 

 

"You're here..." 

 

"Yeah..."

 

"You came back..."

 

"Of course I did..."

 

I raised my hand to caress hers on my cheek and she closed her eyes reliving in the feeling. Our foreheads came forward and touched, it was our signature move, we didn't need to kiss to show affection 

 

Then Josie out of a sudden kissed me and I knew that everything was going to be okay once we talked

 

〄 · 〄 · 〄

 

It was the twins 22nd birthday and instead of dread and sorrofulI looks everyone running around the school had smiles on their faces 

 

It was a big day after all...

 

It was the twins birthday and Josie's and I union/marriage 

 

We had the talk, after a few hours of reacquainting with each other 😉

 

She had the symbol as wella, I was so relieved to tell the truth , being Lizzies other half would be torturous better be flung to he'll than that 

 

She was so happy, she kept hugging me like she still wouldn't believe I was here, in a sense I don't believe it myself. It was too good to be true 

 

But alas everything went according to plan and after a lot of more talking here we are, getting ready to be Mrs Saltzman-Park, a dream come true

 

We were going to do the ritual to make us one, and then the actual wedding would happen and I couldn't wait

 

All our friends were here MG being my maid of honorhonor, I told him he could be the best man but he wanted the other role morein, well that was MG for you

 

Lizzie and Hope were Josie's bridesmaid and maid of honor respectively. The twins were still in a cold front but we're mending things, apparently a lot things happened when I was gone. The only thing that mattered to me was that Josie was happy 

 

I was looking forward to our future together 

 

She finally understood everything...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it 
> 
> Read, comment kudo whatever 😊
> 
> See you around


End file.
